dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Sorbet
|Race = |Date of death = Age 779 |Occupation = Staff Officer of the Third Stellar Region Stand-In Leader of the Galactic Frieza Army |Allegiance = Galactic Frieza Army |FamConnect = Tagoma (underling) Shisami (underling) Frieza (boss) |Gender = Male}} Sorbet (ソルベ) is a secondary antagonist in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F'. He is named after "sorbet," a type of frozen dessert. Overview Appearance Sorbet is a short blue alien with a large black nose. He wears a new type of Battle Armor which is coloured green and black and has a red robe. He also has golden rings around his wrists. He also wears black head apparel with an orange stripe down the middle, and has a blue scouter. Biography Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Sorbet was the former staff officer of the third stellar region. Years after Frieza's death, Sorbet acted as stand-in leader of Frieza's army, then the two came to Earth, collected the Dragon Balls and revived their master. He seems to appreciate Tagoma more then Shisami, as the latter is always tries to gain his attention and appreciation as Sorbet's top-man. The two collected the last few Dragon Balls from the Pilaf Gang and are able to revive Frieza, and thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive King Cold as well but is outwon by Shu's wish for a million Zeni. Sorbet wants to kill the Pilaf Gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cools him down, and the two of them then go back to Sorbet's spaceship where Frieza is being regenerated. After Tagoma angers Frieza and gets killed by him, Sorbet shows his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness. He then informs Frieza that Goku's power has surpassed even that of Majin Buu. Frieza is happy that Goku defeated Majin Buu, though Frieza states that this does not matter, as he can surpass him through training.Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ manga, 2015 During the battle on Earth, Sorbet does almost nothing related to real fighting, standing most of the time near Frieza while the latter watches the Z Fighters defeats his 1000 soldiers army from his hoverchair. He did show concerns about Gohan's Super Saiyan powers when he easily defeats the Galactic Frieza Army's best soldier at the time, Shisami. When Frieza transforms into his final form and has a dialogue with Goku, Sorbet is shown hiding with fear behind a rock in the background. Later while Golden Frieza starts losing to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku, Sorbet used the right moment to attack off-guard Goku with his energy ring's shot to the Saiyan's heart, giving the advantage to Frieza. While Vegeta decides to step in he asks Krillin to give Goku a Senzu bean, Frieza shoots an energy blast aimed Krillin, Vegeta deflects the blast over Sorbet's location, killing him. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy wave. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Bad Ring Laser' - His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Video game appearances Sorbet is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes, making his debut in the God Mission. Voice actors * Japanese dub: Shirō Saitō * Funimation dub: Jeremy Schwartz[https://twitter.com/Chris24_Sabat/status/614557661984493569 Christopher Sabat's Twitter] * Latin America Spanish version: Pedro D' Aguillón Jr See also *Sorbet (Collectibles) Trivia *While in the manga version his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Sorbet spends the entire scene prior Tagoma's demise scouter-less. Gallery RoF1.PNG|Sorbet appears References ca:Sorbet es:Sorbet pt-br:Sorbet Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Characters Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased